


Do What's Good For You

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, i dunno if i can say it's sweet, i hate this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Love confessions can be hard. Especially when you've only known each other for a short amount of time, and when you fear outliving them.[If you do not like the ship, do not fucking read please :) ]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Do What's Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been storing this one away for a while now because honestly? I don't like it. But I thought, maybe someone else will so. Here. Have this....

Jumping to conclusion was silly, although he knows he was in love. It could have been mere attraction, sure. But it felt like so much more. It felt more intense. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way about anyone. A long time since he had even been in a romantic relationship with someone. His fear of outliving his partner had prevented him from trying again for almost a century. So being in love now, was terrifying. 

There was a part of Douxie that didn't want to be in love. That fear of his, it was strong. It had managed to far outweigh his desire for a romantic relationship for the past eighty-six years. However, there was just something special about Krel. There was something special about his previous romances, of course, but this was far more intense. 

When he had first met Krel, he felt like he had known him for a long time already. That was a weird feeling, but it got brushed off- they had just been time traveling so it could have been a side effect of that. The more Douxie's feelings developed, the easier it was for him to envision them being together. He just couldn't picture himself being with anyone else anymore. There was a much stronger connection between them both.

Knowing that keeping this to himself wasn't going to be the best option, Douxie started to pack up his courage. He gathered every ounce of confidence he had and prepared to tell Krel just how he felt. Though his fear of outliving his new love, he was also afraid he'd get rejected. There was always the chance his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. 

Krel had never seemed like the type to take interest in romance. So naturally, Douxie was afraid Krel just simply didn't like him like that and wouldn't like to get into a relationship. Douxie was completely fine with the fact that it may not be Krel's 'thing' but it didn't mean that confessing and getting turned down wouldn't hurt. 

Nevertheless, Douxie sucks it up. This confession may get him nowhere. A romantic relationship may not form. But it was better than having this kept to himself. He planned to meet up with Krel the following day.

The pair texted a bit the during that night. It was during that conversation that Douxie had requested a little meet up. Krel sent his agreement reply rather quickly, conveying that he was also eager to see Douxie again. Which had made him feel some warmth inside. 

* * *

  


Their meet up place was just Krel's house. Douxie didn't exactly want to over-do things by taking him out to an overly (or even slightly) romantic destination. He had practiced a little cover story on the way over, just in case Krel questioned why he had wanted to meet up so suddenly or had perhaps even somehow detected Douxie's mixed nerves. 

Luckily it didn't seem like he'd need to use said story, because Krel didn't even hesitate to allow Douxie entry. In fact, he already had the door open and was waiting there for him. That made a wide smile play at Douxie's lips, increasing his excitement. 

Although, when Douxie gets to the path which leads to the front door, Krel steps outside and shuts the door behind him. A little confused, Douxie raises an eyebrow, shooting Krel a questioning glance. 

"Hey," Krel smiles, walking down to Douxie, though not ignoring his confused expression. "I, wanted to talk with you... But the Mothership felt too, erm... I don't know. I just thought we could, you know, walk?" Krel stammers, which leaves Douxie very amused. 

"That's fine. I wanted to _talk_ with you too, actually." They meet at the end of the path, Krel starts leading them away. Douxie catches him looking curiously at his hands, then quickly focusing on the pavement in front of them. 

They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity. It couldn't have been more than five minutes though. Douxie had no idea how to start this conversation; he didn't really have a well thought out plan for it. He just knows that he needed to say it. So wandering aimlessly was a little more than awkward. 

Honestly, he had considered backing out. Not knowing where to start was swiftly becoming a blockage. He really didn't need all the extra, unnecessary awkward stuffiness. It was weird, he felt like it was going to choke him. Douxie just didn't know where to start. It had been too long, he couldn't stand it if it all went wrong and everything became so weird. Well, _weirder_. 

Krel had started to slow down his pace. It wasn't drastically, but it was enough to still be noticeable. Along the way, he was taking in some deep breaths, looking as though he had something important to say. But, much like Douxie, he had no idea where to start. He started to fiddle with his fingers, his vision averted to the ground, watching his feet guide him. He didn't know where he was taking Douxie, or if it was the other way around. They were just walking. 

Finally, Douxie cut through the thick, uncomfortable atmosphere by dramatically exhaling through his lips. "Well," he starts. 

"Well..." Krel echoes, quietly. 

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" In that moment, Douxie could see Krel tense his entire body. His eyes had widened like he had been caught out in something, and he swallowed. 

"I... Why- why don't you go first?" he deflects as he tilts his head to one side, only being able to see Douxie in his peripheral vision. 

"Honestly, I don't know where to start. Which is why I tried getting you to go first," he admits, starting to chew on his bottom lip. 

"Oh... Me too." They glance at each other for a short moment before both breaking out into nervous laughter. Douxie regretting the fact that he hadn't practiced doing this, was internally cursing himself for making it weird. Which is exactly what he didn't want. He even tries a smile but that comes out as looking, and feeling, nervous too. 

Obviously this couldn't go on forever. The stuffiness was building back up, it had to be cut again before Douxie gives up and backs out. He stops walking abruptly, playing with his own fingers, looking everywhere but Krel. 

"It's been a long time since I've done this..." he mumbles to himself. 

"What was that?" Krel stops with him, just a couple of feet away.

"So," Douxie clears his throat. "We- we haven't known each other that long..."

"Haven't we? It's been... I believe, an Earth month right?" Krel questions. 

Douxie nods his affirmation. "About that long, yeah. Which is making this even harder."

"What? Are you holding something?" Krel quickly glances curiously to Douxie's hands, though notices there's nothing there. 

"No, I'm not. It's uh... I-I don't know how to word this," Douxie sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. How can this be so difficult?

Krel, assuming that what Douxie had said was just an expression, gives him a puzzled look. 

"We haven't known each other for very long," he repeats, tilting his head up and presses his lips into a thin line before continuing. "And, this'll sound... Um... _IthinkIiinlovewithyouanditscaresme_ " Douxie rapidly spews out the sentence, turning away tensely, fearing the answer. 

"Sorry, I didn't understand what you said," Krel tells. He could now sense the air was heavy with awkwardness and nerves. 

"Ok," Douxie inhales deeply, slowly releases it. He'd already ask, so there was no need to back out now. "I _like you_."

"Well if you didn't, you wouldn't be here talking to me would you?"

Douxie sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. Looks like he'll need to be more forward then. "As in, you know, _like like_. Like I'd, I do, want to... to da-date. You." 

A wave of different feelings had washed over him. First relief, that weight had been finally lifted from him. Then regret; he had worded it so stupidly he could just slap himself for that. And after a beat of silence, he started to panic. Maybe Douxie was right, and Krel wasn't interested after all. He managed to open up an eye (he hadn't realised they were closed) and searches Krel's face for an answer. However, it looked like he too had been hit with a wave of emotions, for his expression was strictly unreadable. 

Then, Douxie's heart lifted as the corners of Krel's lips lifted into a smile. He watched as the other's body deflated, obviously he had been really tensed up. 

"Yes," Krel says, then adds "I'd like to date you too."

Douxie lets out the breath of air he was well aware he had been holding the entire time. It came out like a quick laugh, one of both relief and joy. He then felt his lips stretch out into a grin and strangely, tears prickling the back of his eyes. 

"Oh thank goodness!" Douxie breathes, perhaps a little dramatically as though his life had been saved. Though it probably was in some respective. "I'm so glad you feel the same way."

Krel just did a little shrug. "It took me some time to figure it out."

"You figured it out quickly then, for someone who's not accustomed to human feelings," Douxie points out. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing. 

"I may have had to talk to my sister about it... It was confusing. I felt really weird since the first time I met you, and because I was confused I decided to talk about it with her," he explains. 

"Maybe you could have come straight to me. I would have told you and we could have done all this a bit sooner," Douxie jokes, nudging Krel in the arm playfully. 

"Huh... I guess we need to actually go on a date now?" Krel asks, his eyes sparkling with adoration. 

"It does," he nods, and _oh boy_ his cheeks were painful. But, it was worth it. Douxie had actually pushed through his fear and he felt all the more better. So many weights had been lifted from his chest, now he was excited to see where this new relationship was going to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway....


End file.
